Mr Chu
by Irish Magenta
Summary: [Chappie twoo ] You want a letter? I'll give you one, "O" for "OVERDOSE". It's KaiSoo's tuuurn C:
1. Chapter 1

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Mr. Chu © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KaiSoo **_**nooow~**_

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan_ flame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

* * *

**.-.**

Minggu malam ini sama seperti malam yang dia lalui sebelumnya. Asap rokok, bau semerbak _rotten beer_, juga bibir penggoda berlapis pewarna buatan. Jangan lupakan dentum musik yang tak henti mengalun dalam ruangan itu. Satu yang membuatnya heran, bagaimana mungkin mereka semua sama sekali tak merasa sesak?

Tapi, toh, itu bukan urusannya. Lagipula orang- orang disini memang berbeda, bukan orang awam tentunya. Dari pernak- pernik yang melekat di tubuh mereka, dapat dipastikan bahwa orang- orang itu sudah terbiasa mengeluarkan jutaan _won_ hanya dalam satu malam.

Kalian bertanya untuk apa?

_Well_, Kim Jongin tahu pasti jawabannya.

Dengan langkah tanpa ragu, pemuda itu mendekati sekumpulan wanita muda—membuat kikikan mereka lenyap tergantikan oleh pikiran liar hanya karena satu seringai yang dilempar oleh Kim Jongin—mari sekarang kita panggil dia Kai.

_"__Excuse me, ladies."_

Sedetik berlalu dan kini dua orang perempuan telah berada di kanan- kiri lengannya. Ada alasan tertentu mengapa ia memilih mereka diantara yang lain. Pertama, karena kulit keduanya terlihat halus dan begitu putih, bermata bulat, dan tinggi mereka tak lebih dari bahunya. _Well_, untuk catatanmu saja. Meskipun dia seorang _Host_, tetapi Kai tetap diizinkan untuk memilih siapa yang dia mau untuk dijadikan pelanggan—itu salah satu kebebasan yang diberikan oleh pemilik tempat ini, Wu Yi Fan.

Alasan kedua, tentu karena kedua wanita muda ini mengenakan _brand_ tak wajar yang hanya bisa kautemukan dalam jumlah puluhan di dunia ini. Kau boleh sebut Kim Jongin sebagai parasit, lintah, atau apapun, dan dia tak akan ambil peduli. Karena itu memang benar. Keberlangsungan hidupnya bergantung dari wanita- wanita berdompet tebal ini.

Sudah jutaan menit ia habiskan mendengar cerita dari wanita- wanita muda yang datang kemari. Seolah jika Kai mendengarnya, semua masalah itu akan lenyap begitu saja. Padahal tak pernah begitu. Tugas Kai hanyalah menipu pikiran kalut mereka dengan sebotol _Brandy_, _Manhattan_, ataupun _Martini, _juga satu seringai—yang harus kuakui begitu memikat.

Teman- teman Kai sesama _Host_ sering kali heran dengan cara kerjanya. Karena bagaimana mungkin pelanggan Kai tiap hari bertambah banyak, padahal yang dia lakukan hanya menawarkan minum—dan seringai tanpa berkata apapun setelahnya?

Mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan Yi Fan ngotot ingin Kai bekerja di tempat ini—dan pilihannya memang tak salah.

Setelah mendapat _check_ seharga kesediaannya mendengar cerita kedua wanita muda tadi, Kai melangkah mendekati meja _bar_ dengan wajah bosan. Langkahnya pelan, tak terburu, karena toh tak ada yang mampu menarik atensinya malam ini, dan lagi jam kerjanya masih jauh untuk berakhir.

Tapi nyatanya, Tuhan ingin memberi satu kejutan baru untuk Kim Jongin malam ini. Dari arah pintu masuk seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil. Mata bulatnya memancarkan keraguan kala melangkah masuk. Gerak tubuhnya bingung, seolah pertama kali baginya memasuki kawasan berbahaya seperti disini—atau mungkin memang begitu.

Tanpa tolehan, pemuda itu melewati Kai dan duduk disebelahnya. Keberadaannya di depan meja _bar_ sungguh tak bisa disandingkan. Seperti lampu diskotik di tengah ruang makan, sama sekali tak cocok. Anehnya, sejak tadi mata Kai tertuju pusat pada pemuda itu, apalagi ketika bibir merah berbentuk hati itu mengucap kata, mata seorang Kim Jongin hampir tak sanggup berkedip.

_"__Orange juice, please!"_

Suara pemuda itu sedikit bergetar, entah karena pendingin di ruangan ini atau karena hal lain—Kai tak bisa memastikan. Tapi satu yang dia tahu pasti, otaknya menginginkan pemuda ini, _now_, _literally_!

Digesernya kursi _silver_ kebanggaan tempat ini hingga lututnya berjarak seinchi dari lutut sang pemuda. _"It seems like you've got the wrong place."_

Pemuda itu hanya diam, sama sekali tak menanggapi Kai. Baru setelah ia merasa ada seseorang yang memandanginya—secara persisten dan tak tahu malu, _anyway_— ditolehkannya kepala demi mendapati seringai yang anehnya luar biasa tampan._"Why are you staring at me?"_

_"__I'm just observing."_ Jawab Kai ringan, meski jelas lirikannya mengarah pada jus jeruk dihadapan si pemuda mungil nan cantik.

Merasa tersinggung, pemuda itu balik menantang. "Ada yang salah dengan pesananku?"

_"__No," _Kai mulai tersenyum, melupakan rasa lelah dalam matanya._"but it's kinda strange."_

Tak ada balasan, membuat Kai lebih leluasa mengamati fisik pemuda itu. Alisnya terjalin rapi, hidung bangir sempurna, bibir yang nampak kenyal dan lembut, wajah kanak- kanak, jemarik lentik, bahu yang proposional untuk dipeluk, hingga pinggang ramping dimana Kai ingin melarikan lengannya kesana.

Kai bertanya- tanya, apa yang dilakukan bocah cantik ini sendiri, di tempat ini—tengah malam begini?

"Bagaimana caramu masuk kesini?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

Tanpa menoleh pemuda itu berucap, "Dengan kaki?"

_"__No, I mean,"_ Mata Kai berkerlip jahil. "bocah tak seharusnya berada di tempat seperti ini."

Jika saja saat ini kita berada di dalam komik, maka kalian pasti bisa melihat pertigaan jalan di dahi sang pemuda. Dengan nyalang, si pemuda tadi menghadap ke arah Kai. _"How old are you?"_

_"__Twenty one."_

_"__Then I'm older than you."_

Dengan tubuh mungil berwajah ayu, suara lembut serta gerak- gerik anak rumahan, mana mungkin Kai percaya begitu saja?

Baru satu kata hendak keluar, pemuda lain yang juga berwajah _outstanding_ mendekati tempat duduk Kai. Wajahnya datar, hampir menyerupai _adonis_. Tidak menakutkan, justru menawan.

"Kai," Suaranya seperti yang sudah diduga, datar. "Mereka ingin menemuimu."

"Siapa?" Mata Kai masih terpaku pada si mungil di depannya.

_"__Who else?"_ Meski kalimat yang diucapkan terkesan mengeluh, tapi wajahnya tetap _expresionless_, dan itu mengerikan. "aku bisa gila mendengar rengekan mereka."

Seolah tak mau tahu, Kai dengan mudahnya menjawab, "Usir mereka."

Sedetik berlalu dalam hening. Hanya musik bertema keras yang masih terus mengisi ruangan ini. Pemuda berwajah _adonis_ tadi membalik badan, tapi tak pergi.

"Kalau kau tak segera kesana—"

"Aku sedang tak ingin menemui siapapun."

"—akan kupenggal kepalamu." Dan dengan itu dia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kai.

Sementara itu yang ditinggalkan hanya menghela napas. Seandainya Sehun—nama si _adonis_ tadi— bukan adik dari kekasih Wu Yi Fan, Kai pasti sudah membunuhnya dari dulu.

Sebelum pergi, ditatapnya sang pemuda bermata bulat, tepat di mata. Kemudian tanpa memberi kesempatan baginya untuk berpikir, Kai mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menjilat sensual permukaan bibir pemuda itu. Yap, dengan lidahnya.

_"__See ya."_

Dan berlalu dengan begitu kurang ajarnya.

.-.

* * *

**T.** _B._**_C_**

* * *

.-.

_Hollaaa~_

Saya kembali setelah **UNAS** menerjang. Rasanya tuh, kayak dicium Kim Jongin X)

Dan berhubung saya tengah tergila- gila pada cowok jago _dance_ satu itu, maka terciptalah cerita inii :D

Oya, jika ada yang menjumpai kalimat pendapat saya di tengah- tengah cerita, _well_, itu memang disengaja :P

_Whaddya think?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Mr. Chu © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KaiSoo **_**nooow~**_

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan_ flame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

* * *

**.-.**

**Langkah kaki Baekhyun bergerak ringan diatas lantai lorong kelas. Satu senyum tak henti ia kembangkan, belum lagi sepatu yang dikenakannya memantul- mantul layaknya ****_an excited puppy. _****Tak sampai sedetik, sepasang kaki ramping itu telah tiba di depan sebuah kelas—yang setelah diketahui makin membuat senyumnya melebar.**

**Disisi lain, Kyungsoo ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka, mendadak merasa tak enak. Seolah hawa sejuk yang ia rasakan tenang kala ia membaca sebuah novel, dirampas begitu saja. ****_Well_****, oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang kini tengah duduk didepannya, menghadap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar usil—Byun Baekhyun.**

_"__How is it?"_ adalah kalimat pertama yang menghampiri telinga Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir dua kali pun, Kyungsoo tahu betul apa maksudnya.

_"__Sucks." Well, _memang benar, kok. Fakta bahwa semalam ada lelaki asing—yang **_sialnya_** luar biasa tampan dengan kurang ajarnya telah menjilat bibirnya, sungguh membuat Kyungsoo ingin menghajar lelaki itu tepat di muka.

Baekhyun cemberut mendengar jawaban singkat nan sinis itu. Hah, memangnya Kyungsoo peduli? "Ayolaah~ tak mungkin seburuk itu."

_/Kau bisa bilang begitu karena bukan kau yang menjadi korban penjilatan, Baekhyun./ _Kyungsoo benar- benar menahan diri untuk memutar bola mata, malas. _"Trust me, it _**really**_ did."_

Bukannya mundur dan merasa kalah, Baekhyun justru terkekeh. Wajah cantiknya bersinar terkena sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat kaca jendela. Kadang, Kyungsoo iri pada sahabatnya itu. Meski Baekhyun terkenal usil, cerewet, bahkan tak bisa diam, tapi dia punya aura kuat dimana orang- orang akan cenderung berkumpul mendekatinya. Mungkin karena kepribadiannya yang ramah dan jarang marah. Ditambah lagi wajah cantik dan senyum manis—yang Kyungsoo merasa tak memilikinya.

_"__Then, want to explain this?"_

_/Pantas Chanyeol tak pernah mau melepasnya, berapa kali pun Baekhyun meminta./ _Lamunan Kyungsoo terdistraksi oleh pertanyaan sang sahabat. Jujur, dia sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Alih- alih menanyakan kembali, pandangannya beralih dari senyum Baekhyun—yang anehnya terkesan menggoda, ke arah kertas bergambar di tangan kanan si pemuda cantik.

Nyatanya itu bukan kertas bergambar, melainkan kertas foto dengan objek dirinya sedang duduk. _Well_, lelaki asing kemarin juga ada disitu, didepannya. Roda- roda dalam otak Kyungsoo seolah berhenti berputar. Diambil dari posisi yang tepat, foto itu menunjukkan dengan jelas bagaimana aksi si lelaki asing dalam menelusuri bibir Kyungsoo.

Ah, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang Kai lakukan di foto itu. _Yes, he licked his heart shaped lips. Well, yippie~_

Satu kedip.

Dua kedip—dengan mata makin membulat.

Satu tarikan napas tajam terdengar, membuat Baekhyun ingin melompat saking senangnya.

_"__How did you—"_

Sebelum tangan Kyungsoo sempat menyambar foto itu, Baekhyun berhasil mengamankannya terlebih dahulu. _"I've my way."_

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kyungsoo separuh geram separuh heran.

Baekhyun menatapnya seolah Kyungsoo adalah alien atau semacamnya. "Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu masuk kesana seorang diri?"

Sekalipun kejadian kemarin malam seratus persen diluar dugaan, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kyungsoo bersedia masuk ke dalam _club_ milik Kris karena akal bulus Baekhyun. _Well_, hampir semua orang yang mengenal Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pemuda itu memiliki _fetish_ terhadap kucing, dan Baekhyun benar- benar pintar memanfaatkan kondisi itu.

Sehari sebelumnya, Baekhyun menantang Kyungsoo adu cetak _point_ dalam olahraga bowling. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak, jelas. Lagipula ujian kalkulus sudah dekat, dan pemuda bermata bulat itu tak mau buang waktu hanya untuk bermain bowling. Tapi begitu mendengar hadiah yang Baekhyun tawarkan—sekeranjang penuh boneka kucing dengan berbagai bentuk, _anyway_— tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk. Duh, dia bahkan tak menanyakan hukumannya jika ia kalah.

Dan dalam satu _strike_, satu senyum lebar terpampang di wajah Bakhyun, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo. Seperti ada awan hitam menggelantung di atas kepalanya.

Sejak awal, Kyungsoo sudah berharap hal- hal yang baik dalam hatinya. Semoga Baekhyun masih waras, semoga Baekhyun tak meminta hal yang aneh, semoga Baekhyun bukan psikopat dadakan—oke, itu sedikit berlebihan.

Hingga ketika Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam _club_ milik Kris dan bertemu dengan kekasih pemuda tinggi pirang tampan menawan itu, Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau justru menghajar Baekhyun. Bukan apa- apa, hanya saja mengirim sebuah surat—yang Kyungsoo tak tahu apa isinya, kenapa harus lewat dirinya? Kenapa tidak Baekhyun sendiri yang menyampaikan surat itu? Lagipula, memangnya Baekhyun pikir di Korea tidak ada jasa pengiriman surat atau bagaimana?

Merasa tak ada gunanya berpikir begitu, Kyungsoo kini menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti mengenalnya 'kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh geli. "Maksudmu lelaki yang menjilat—"

_"__Sssshhh!"_

Demi semua stroberi yang ada di kulkas, Kyungsoo tak habis pikir ia bisa sampai punya teman seember Byun Baekhyun!

"Namanya Kim Jongin—Kai. Dia _Host_ paling diinginkan disana, _well_, dia juga penari yang hebat." Jelas Baekyun sambil angkat bahu lalu, kelihatan tak terlalu peduli.

_/Host? Itu wajar, melihat banyaknya wanita muda di _club_ itu,/_ pikir Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk. _Tapi penari..._

_"__Dancer? You mean like a.., stripper?" _Jujur, Kyungsoo sendiri tak nyaman menyebut kata itu, terlalu intim buatnya.

Di luar dugaan, Baekhyun justru menyeringai makin lebar. Apapun yang akan ia katakan, Kyungsoo yakin itu bukan hal yang bagus. "Baru sehari pergi ke _club_ dan pikiranmu sudah senakal ini. _I wonder.._"

Tuh 'kan!

_"__Yah! You should look at his body—" _Belum selesai, pembelaannya sudah disela oleh pemuda cantik dihadapannya—yang membuat Kyungsoo gemas setengah mati.

"Kau bahkan mengamati tubuhnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kanak- kanak, seolah tak tahu apa- apa. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata **begitu** dengan muka sepolos **itu**!

_"__Aaakkh, _Byun Baekhyun_ you pervert!"_

Andaikata sekarang bukan saat istirahat, Kyungsoo yakin semua mata di kelas ini akan tertuju padanya akibat teriakannya barusan. Untungnya, hal itu tak terjadi. Terima kasih kepada dewa apapun yang masih ada diatas sana, semua siswa kelihatan fokus pada aktifitasnya masing- masing hingga tak ada yang memperhatikan teriakan tak pantasnya barusan.

Baru saja hendak menghela napas lega, sebuah kepala berambut cokelat gelap mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, dengan kedua tangan terjalin di bawah dagu. Seolah belum cukup, seringai dibalik senyum manis yang Kyungsoo tahu benar akan membawa neraka padanya. Cepat, atau lambat. Benar, apapun itu, jika menyangkut Byun Baekhyun, hidupmu tak akan pernah tenang.

_"__So, are you going tonight?"_ Satu tanya yang sudah jelas apa jawabannya. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tak pernah mau menyerah mencoba.

_"__Not again."_

Kyungsoo tak mengerti, sesuatu yang berbeda terlantun dalam benaknya. Begitu mendongak, kilat kecewa di mata Baekhyun justru makin membingungkannya. "Kau tak mau bertemu dengannya?"

Mulutnya dengan tegas akan berkata bahwa dia tak mau berurusan lagi dengan Kim.. Kai—siapapun itu tadi. Namun kepalanya berteriak lantang, menentang apapun yang akan keluar dari ujung lidahnya.

_"__Baekki, I don't think—"_

_"__Yes or not?"_

Dan mendadak, keinginan untuk melihat seringai pemuda itu menggebu dalam dirinya. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena Kyungsoo juga tak tahu jawabannya. Akhirnya, dibawah pelototan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menyerah.

_"__Yes, but—"_

_"__Then it's decided~" _Baekhyun berseru senang dan mulai berlari meninggalkan bangku yang ia duduki, meninggalkan sang sahabat yang masih tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

**_Haahh_**, memiliki teman seperti kekasih Park Chanyeol itu memang membingungkan. Tapi toh, Kyungsoo tersenyum dibuatnya.

* * *

.-.

_"__Kyungsoo, tell me,"_ Satu suara berat menghampiri telinga Kyungsoo, di antara musik yang bergaung dalam ruang itu. _"What exactly my baby did to you?"_

_"__Don't remind me!" _Mungkin seharusnya Kyungsoo mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengabaikan lelaki disebelahnya ini. Tapi sekalipun ia melakukannya, lelaki tinggi itu pasti akan terus bicara, _non-stop,_ hanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya, dan jujur, itu jauh lebih membuat frustasi.

Dijawab dengan suara galak seperti itu tak akan mempan menghadapinya. Justru menurut si lelaki tinggi, Kyungsoo yang jengkel terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "_Well_, apapun itu, aku senang kau mau kuajak kemari."

"Baekhyun memberitahumu 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata memicing.

_"__About what?"_

Melihat mata yang sengaja dibuat polos didepannya membuat Kyungsoo menggertakan gigi. _/Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang bisa mengajarimu tatap sok polos itu kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.../_

"Berhenti pura- pura tak tahu, Park Chanyeol!"

_"__Aaahh, you mean the man who licked your—" _Dengan satu cubitan keras di lengan, ucapan Chanyeol dipotong segera.

"_Aish_, lupakan aku pernah bicara padamu!"

Tapi memangnya siapa yang Kyungsoo bodohi? Satu cubit itu tak berarti apa- apa buat Chanyeol—seperti gigitan semut barangkali. "Kupikir tak ada yang salah menyukai seorang Kim Jongin~"

Mata bulat nan indah itu makin melotot. _"I don't like him!"_

Andaikata ruangan itu tak dipenuhi para pengunjung, suara Kyungsoo pastinya bisa mencapai pintu keluar yang ada di belakang, saking melengkingnya. Baru saja Chanyeol akan membalas, satu kalimat tanya mendahuluinya.

_"__You don't like who?"_

_Suara itu..._

Rasa- rasanya Kyungsoo sungguh ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

_/Apa Tuhan begitu senang menggodaku?/ _pikir Kyungsoo sambil menghela napas, merasa kalah sekaligus geram. Dari semua orang yang ada di sini, kenapa harus pemuda **ini** **lagi** yang mendatanginya?

"Yo, Kai!"

"Chanyeol-_ssi_," Kepala Kai mengangguk sedikit, mengingat Chanyeol adalah salah satu tamu penting disini. Sedangkan matanya bergulir ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek, dan seringai muncul begitu saja di wajah tampannya, tak bisa ditahan. "Saya lihat anda membawa pasangan lain malam ini."

Sudah lama Chanyeol tak menemui bocah dihadapannya itu, jadi dia ingin main- main sebentar. Lagipula, Chanyeol ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Kai menanggapi ucapannya. _/Mungkin saja dia ingin membunuhku, khekekeke./_

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh Baekhyun sedang tak ada disini." Si pemuda tinggi berusaha berkata sesantai mungkin, dan tampaknya aktingnya cukup berhasil.

Seringai di wajah Kai masih ada, namun mulai tersisipi oleh rasa kaget dan tak percaya. _Well_, ini baru tahap pertama. Chanyeol ingin melihat bagaimana di tahap kedua.

"Saya kira anda sudah terikat dengan Baekhyun-_ssi_." ucap sang _Host_ lamat- lamat, berusaha mengenyahkan amarah dalam dirinya. Amarah yang entah datang darimana, seperti membakar jantungnya dari dalam. Sungguh, Kai benci perasaan ini!

"Memang," Satu lengan Chanyeol meraih pundak mungil Kyungsoo, meremasnya lembut, perintah agar Kyungsoo mengikuti alurnya. "Tapi apa salahnya sedikit bermain dengan boneka satu ini?"

Bingo!

_/Tahap kedua cukup memuaskan./ _batin Chanyeol penuh tawa melihat keadaan Kai saat ini.

Mata itu menatap Chanyeol garang, mengabaikan semua fakta bahwa dia seorang yang penting bagi _club_ ini. Tak ada lagi tatap hormat yang selalu Chanyeol lihat di mata Kai. Kini yang tersisa hanya bara geram, gertakan gigi, dan kepalan tangan hingga hampir- hampir buku jari itu memutih

_Well_, Chanyeol tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya. Seperti ketika pemuda bernama Zelo yang dengan terang- terangan mencium Baekhyun tepat di pipi. Saat melihatnya, Chanyeol bersumpah akan merobek wajah pemuda itu, apapun caranya.

Kyungsoo—yang merasa tekanan diantara mereka tiba- tiba saja meningkat, diam- diam berharap Chanyeol segera berhenti. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Kai, dia tak akan heran jika pemuda itu hendak menghajar Chanyeol habis- habisan andaikata Chanyeol menggodanya lebih jauh. Untungnya, Chanyeol mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan Kyungsoo, _heck_, dia juga tak mau pulang dalam keadaan babak belur!

"Berhenti menatapku seolah kau ingin mengeluarkan organ tubuhku," kekeh Chanyeol sambil berkedip jahil. "aku hanya bercanda."

Pandangnya kini beralih pada Kyungsoo. Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi sahabat kekasihnya itu. "Aku tak mungkin mengganti Baekhyun dengan kucing galak satu ini."

Kai menatap Chanyeol yang kini mengacak helai si pemuda bermata bulat. Harus diakui, dirinya setengah lega setengah frustasi. Bukan karena aksi Chanyeol barusan, tapi karena reaksi yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo.

Senyumnya, satu yang ingin Kai miliki.

"Selama ini aku bertanya- tanya kenapa Baekhyun terpikat oleh pemuda sepertimu." Kyungsoo berkata heran, meski dia tahu alasan sebenarnya.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengerling malas. "Sudah jelas 'kan? Itu karena aku tampan, mempesona—"

Buru- buru Kyungsoo menengahi, karena _well_, dia tak mau muntah disini. "Kelihatannya justru sebaliknya di mataku."

Kedua pemuda itu lantas tertawa bersamaan. Dan bagi Kai, itu sudah cukup meyakinkan kalau Chanyeol tak akan berbuat macam- macam pada Kyungsoo—sekaligus pertanda bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah pasangan Chanyeol.

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya." Kali ini Kai sungguh membungkukkan badan dihadapan Chanyeol yang justru tertawa lepas, seolah tindakan Kai barusan—menatap nyalang, mengundang pertempuran— bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dimaafkan.

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga dia sebentar, aku masih ada urusan dengan Kris." Pemuda tinggi itu bangkit berdiri dan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Kai tak tahu apa yang Chanyeol bisikkan, yang dia tahu hanya Kyungsoo terlihat begitu terganggu setelahnya.

Saat Chanyeol berjalan bersisian dengannya, Kai bersumpah melihat lelaki itu menyeringai sebelum berlalu menuju ruangan Kris.

_Jangan harap kau bisa hidup tenang jika terjadi sesuatu padanya._

Kai membiarkan seringai muncul di wajahnya. Dia tahu sejak awal pilihannya tak pernah salah.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi melangkah—terbilang pelan, mendekati Kyungsoo yang berdiri sambil menatapnya heran. Melihat begit u _flawless_-nya seorang Do Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersenyum lega. Akhirnya, satu orang terpilih dari ribuan lainnya.

_Ah, ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan..._

.-.

* * *

**T.** _B._**_C_**

* * *

.-.

_I __**love**__ cliff hanger _:P

_Should I go? Or stop? You choose_ XD


End file.
